Ten things I hate about you
by LizzyTheCat2000
Summary: It is their seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco have managed to get through six years loathing each other and swapping insults what can change in one year? Apart from being made Head boy and Head girl nothing has to change, does it? Even with Dumbledore's house unity obsession and Draco's lovesick friend what could possibly change and bring them together? DRAMIONE.
1. PROLOGUE

Change was inevitable.

Everybody knew that much, he knew that much. People just didn't change on that sort of scale though, they never had for him before. Why would his final and seventh year change him that much and why would she change him that much?

 _How_ for that matter?

Nobody else ever had, not Blaise or Theo with their joking and dodgy tactics to get him interested in the muggle world had changed him so much, so how had she with her bossy 'I know best' manner and her untameable hair that basically said 'fuck you' cause him to change.

Moulding and turning him into the man he was. Causing him to curse and wonder what it was he had done wrong when she raised her fine eyebrows and pursed her plump red lips at him, simply shaking her head when he asked agitatedly _'What?'._

What indeed.

What he hated the most though, what Draco was loath to admit was that it was _Professor Dumbledore_ and his lovesick best friend that helped him realise what she really meant to him. That he would have been too much of a stubborn prideful bastard otherwise.

What if were the words constantly pacing his tumultuous mind while he continually turned about the room, heels clicking systematically and clearly on the unmarred marble floor, shiny and constant.

 _What if_ Blaise hadn't fallen for her first.

 _What if_ he had never become Head boy.

 _What if_ he hadn't cancelled the engagement to Pansy.

 _What if_ his mother hadn't accepted her for who she was.

And his biggest one, the one that chilled him to the bone, making his jaw clench and his tendons pulse erratically.

 _What if_ she had accepted Pretty boy Diggory?

Not only were there the what ifs, there was the list.

His list of ten things, soooooo typical he knew but she had led him to it, in desperation, and he had dutifully written it in his elegant scrawl.

Written his list of ten things he hated about her.


	2. Chapter one

**Hey! So this is kind of a typical ten things I hate about you Dramione story, seventh year (OBVIOUSLY) but it is kind of AU where Voldemort didn't return fourth year, okie dokie?**

 **There was everything before that though and there was a battle at the department of mysteries but with just Death eaters, and for a while they did decide Dumbledore was bonkers, Umbridge in control and whatnot with her inquisitorial squad and they did make DA but it was a rebellion against Umbridge being in charge of their school.**

 **So basically Draco doesn't become a Death eater because his father was caught at the ministry at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts.**

* * *

Draco sat in the compartment by himself, completely and utterly bored. Seriously, he was hoping that Blaise and Theo would turn up soon so he wouldn't be embarrassed if Potter, Weasley and Granger decide to stick their noses into his compartment, only to discover him alone.

Letting out a morose sigh he stood up, biting back the itch to run a hand through his perfectly styled hair, he didn't want to walk around having hair like a birds nest, not like Granger or Potter.

Honestly how could some people stand to live with their hair like that.

Draco just didn't understand.

He listlessly yanked the compartment door open, turning silently to trudge down the trains aisle, hoping to maybe buy some chocolate cauldrons, or anything of the like because his mother had been on at him to get some nutrition and banned him from them. Yes, his mother had banned a seventeen year old boy from chocolate. _Chocolate._

She should have realised that any kind of lecture or ban would just go straight out of his head as soon as he boarded the dusty Hogwarts Express. Oh well, her bad, his gain. He grappled in his pockets for some change, hoping he hadn't put all his money in his luggage.

Genius.

He had.

He continued down the aisle, giving each compartment a fleeting glance to see if his friends had settled somewhere waiting for him to come to them. Typical. It wouldn't work though, Draco would just walk stoically past, head held high so they would notice and traipse out to greet him. Not the other way around.

When he finally happened upon them, spotting Theo's curly haired head he was about to start his manoeuvre when a second year brashly walked into him. Walked into Draco _Malfoy._ Must be a Gryffindork to have such spunk.

"Ahem!" Draco said, fixing the chubby cheeked kid with a steely stare.

They looked up boldly, flushed cheeks wobbling an inch or two. "Yes? Oh! Wait, I'm sorry, but I was looking for you actually, Professor Dumbledore wants you in the front compartment, immediately." with those final words they scurried away, not wanting to face his wrath.

For the third time since arriving on the train Draco sighed and twisted back around, heading in the opposite direction, actually listening to what the younger pupil had told him to do. Maybe the Professor was finally going to admit he didn't want a Death eaters son in his school.

That it just wasn't right.

Ah well, if that turned out to be the case he could always go to Beuxbatons, he spoke French fluently and there were some pretty _fine_ girls there, he wouldn't protest to the idea, though he would have to show some resistance so they actually kicked him out instead of giving him another chance...

With a shake of his head Draco realised he was getting ahead of himself again and silently slipped into the first compartment, only to be faced with the tall willowy frame of Granger her hair as mad as always, and heart shaped face curious before realising who he was, then she hardened her features marring.

She stomped away from him, sitting in the furthest corner by the window with a blurred landscape outside. What. That was _his_ favourite seat, he would not let _Beaver_ sit there, even if his nickname for her was outdated and had been since fourth year.

"Ahem!" he said quietly not wanting to have to raise his voice for someone as inferior as her.

"What?" she asked, gritting her teeth at him, chocolate brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"That's my seat." He said quietly to which she raised her finely shaped eyebrows at him.

"Oh, is it now? Well I missed the memo sorry, I'm sitting here now, so deal with it ferret."

Unwilling to admit defeat Draco remained standing on the speeding train. His arms crossed and a pout on his face, he continued to stare out of the window, before asking a question he disliked to ask, after all he wasn't needed for his previous theory otherwise why would she be there. Unless to back up Professor Dumbledore...

Which was a possibility.

"Why do you think he wants us?"

She continued to studiously ignore him, opting to fix her stare on some palaver going on outside their compartment, her arms also crossed in a determined fashion, he wanted to giggle but withheld the feeling.

"Well? I asked a question Beaver?"

"Don't call me that! My teeth are fine, look!" and she stomped over her face in front of him, almost his height, he glared at her as she opened her mouth showing a set of perfectly white straight teeth. No problem at all. Not that he'd admit it.

"Ugh! get out of my face Beaver! I might catch something." he pushed her backwards, the skinny girl stumbled but quickly regained her balance, pushing him back rather forcefully so that he hit his head on the hard mahogany stationed just behind his head aching head.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

She looked at him incredulously "Why do you think? And he is so obviously going to give me the honour of being Head girl! You I don't know... but obviously the person whose going to be offered Head boy will soon appear... When Ced got chosen he was half an hour late."

Draco snorted "When _Ced_ was chosen, you mean the guy who lost to Potter in the maze? That loser, I still hold to the fact Dumbledore chose him as a sympathy gift, like here you go you complete loser have one thing in your sad little life- Head boy." He attempted to mimic her voice, acting overly girly and squeaky.

She glared at him before saying venomously "Maybe he's finally kicking _YOU_ out of Hogwarts, its about time too."

Draco didn't mind it when he thought about that but when she said it the whole idea seemed suddenly so insulting that he shouldn't have even thought of it. But when she continued he felt reassured.

"OR, maybe he'll offer you Head boy, that way he can keep a close eye on you and it would spread inter house unity which he always harps on about... What's with the face pulling Malfoy? Scared to be Head Boy?"

"Why would I be _scared_? I don't even know the meaning of the word scared, I leave that for little Gryffindorks like yourself. Pfft, pfft." He turned his pulsing head to the side, flicking the little bit of hair he could, as sassy as ever.

"Little? I'm practically your height, you do realise that don't you?" she glared at him once more- so much so it was a miracle she hadn't left two scorched holes in his brain. Draco sighed, tensing himself ready for her to advance but she didn't, only drawing herself up taller.

They remained that way- forcefully ignoring the other- until Professor Dumbledore entered the compartment, his midnight blue eyes twinkling with some unknown humour that un-doubtedly neither him or Granger would understand. His humour was generally an acquired taste.

"Hello, I trust you both had a good summer?" the headmaster addressed to them.

Granger smiled happily before answering "Yes, I definitely did! Ced taught me how to play Quidditch, the ways he taught was so much more appealing than how anyone else tried to explain it, I might even try out for the team!" She finished with a beam which the Headmaster returned readily.

"And you Draco?"

He snorted. "Blaise dragged me around various countries." Which was all he was going to say. Draco was NOT going to admit to the fact that Blaise had shown him muggle London along with Theo throughout the majority of the summer, showing them the reality of their society.

"Okay... well anyway! By now you both must have guessed the reason I asked you here? Am I right?" Granger smiled fleetingly before pursing her lips at the door, still searching for an alternate, Draco smirked, she might be stuck with him.

But.

That would mean he was stuck with her.

Technically there was no 'win' for either of them...

She turned around, her curls bouncing merrily before asking "But sir, your name saying that _Malfoy_ will be Head boy? Are you?"

Draco couldn't help it. He smirked, even if it wasn't a situation he wanted.

"See Granger, despite your being and I _quote,_ 'the brightest witch our age, possibly more so than Dumbledore' I am actually rather bright, and my house is behind me. I'm their king." he sniffed at the end rather proudly.

She raised her eyebrows "I'm guessing this is linked to house equality then... to make _him_ Head boy?"

Dumbledore smiled patronisingly "Whoever said you two were to be Head boy and girl?"

They both spluttered, _what?_

Granger voiced what they were both thinking "What? I'm not sure I follow?"

Dumbledore giggled- no not chuckled- he _giggled,_ "You are right, you have both made Head boy and Head girl, I just wanted to see your reactions to that. Anyway, back to business. Here are your badges."

They both snatched at their badges, shiny and with HG and HB on them respectively, all the house colours involved, each having a quarter of the badge- Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously- he was positive that his badge had just that bit more yellow compared to Grangers badge, the majority of yellow cutting of the Slytherin green.

He shook of the paranoia and left the train elegantly as they came to a halt, making sure he left before Granger did. Also partly to avoid more conversation with Dumbledore, it really gave him shivers how Dumbledore would look at him so knowingly, like he knew his entire future or something or how anytime he insulted somebody Dumbledore would look at him as if he knew something he didn't.

It was just odd.

As he made his way of the train he managed to spot his friends just as they nodded at him, hiding their smiles weakly. Soon they would be at Hogwarts, arriving for the last time to attend their final year of school before heading out into the Wizarding world which would discriminate against Draco no matter what he did.

His father had sorted that out by getting captured at the Ministry in his fifth year. Then being charged and sentenced to Azkaban, even if Draco saw his father again he wouldn't be the same man.

He laughed and joked with his friends whilst in the grandly decorated self drawn carriage, remembering and talking about their particularly funny reactions to various items and traditions in muggle London.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts everybody trooped into the Great Hall, the swarm of first years he was herding marvelling at the ceiling and its glittering stars shining brighter than every other year.

"Come _on!"_ he encouraged as three tiny first years dawdled behind the rest, excitedly wondering which house they would be placed in, each student arguing for a different house. The tiny long haired blonde for Gryffindor, a raven haired squirt with big blinking glasses for Slytherin and a morose lump of a boy for Hufflepuff.

It was an odd sight to see.

Shaking his platinum blonde head Draco ushered them to the front beside McGonagall- ready to be sorted. Distractedly he pondered whether they would reach the houses they wanted as he stood beside a crazily smirking Granger. He was about to take his signature smirk but realised he would only be mirroring her image.

He frowned petulantly.

Number one on his list, albeit mentally listed in his head for the time being.

 _I hate how you stole my smirk._


End file.
